


Lua

by MsBrightside57



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBrightside57/pseuds/MsBrightside57
Summary: Kim Yongsun is a Psychologist that starts working at an intern rehab facility for drug addicts...She mets Moonbyul and feels an instant connection but...what about professional ethics and the well being of her patient? Yongsun knows that those are the most important things to keep in mind.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English ain’t my first language so I’m sorry if there’s too much mistakes! Hope you guys enjoy and comment if you like lt!

1: First Day  
————————————

So today’s my first day at my new work, I’m not really sure how I feel about this situation at all. I mean, I really wanted to work and I do have experience for someone of my age but, and here’s the big BUT...I like big butts and I can not lie...Ok, it’s not that but my mind tends to go to the musical place always and I do like big butts, ANYYYYWAYS... thing is, even if I do have experience I never thought I would end up working in a rehab centre, I mean, when you study to become a psychologist you always have an ideal job in mind, mine was doing therapy, in an office, maybe a divan type of thing, Freudian style, but things don’t usually work out the way you want them to or the way you plan them and well, work is work and you have to pay the bills somehow, right?

I suddenly found myself standing in front of a big white house, big front yard with some trees charged with season fruits, I looked up to the sky feeling the sun beams caressing my face and felt a little smile forming on my face, I sighed deeply - Ok, Yongsun, girl the hell up, you can do this! - I said giving myself a little pep talk before ringing the bell that was placed on the left side of the wall:

“New Paths, good morning” I hear a male voice talking  
“Uh...Hi! This is Yongsun...Kim Yongsun, the new therapist” I smacked myself mentally - Way to go, Yongsun, showing your nervousness right away!

“Oh, hello, come on in, please” he said opening the automatic gate from inside the house.  
I placed my right hand on one of the bars of the gate feeling the cold temperature on my fingers and palm - here we go - I closed the gate behind me and placed my hand on the leash of my bag tightening my grip on it, I climbed my way up to the entrance of the house trying to show confidence with each step, but to be honest, I think I’m failing miserably.  
I looked up and saw a tall, blue eyed guy waving at me with a huge grin gracing his features, I could only smile. 

“Hello, I’m Matthew, Matthew Hollis, but everybody calls me Matt!” He said smiling widely, stretching his hand towards me, I noticed his foreign accent right away.  
“So Matt, uh? I think you made that clear” I replied smiling, he’s cute to be honest, he reminds me of a puppy of some sort, and how can you dislike a puppy? “I’m Kim Yongsun, the new therapist” I replied while grabbing his hand  
“Yeah, I heard about you, we were expecting you, the entire team and I, you know? It was weird not having our therapist around” he smiled kindly and pointed towards the entrance door, I walked past him and noticed he followed, I found myself standing in the middle of a reception hall, I looked around and saw a stairway that I supposed leaded towards the dorms of the interns, to it’s left I saw another door with little glass squares on it that allowed to see the interior of the room, the only visible thing was a fridge - The kitchen, I thought - to my right, two see-through glass doors that were closed...I stared attentively at what was going on inside the room:  
Inside the room there was a group of approximately 20 people, they were all sitting with their chairs in a circular position; None of them had their legs crossed or their arms and you could see they were listening to a girl who was sitting at the front of the circle, she was wearing fancy clothes and some light make up, except for her lips that were bright red. 

“That’s Ahn Hye Jin...But everyone calls her Hwasa, she’s a therapeutic monitor” I felt Matt’s head besides mine...Usually I would’ve find this gesture a bit intimate and uncomfortable, but Matt’s light hearted nature made me feel at ease. I nodded and stared for a bit longer, noticing how one of the interns was staring at me, he smiled slightly and I responded the same way. His hair was messy but it was obvious that it was the style he was aiming for, it really matched his reddish hair colour and skin tone. 

“This is the first therapy the guys have each day, Hwasa’s the one that directs them; Each day it’s a different one...Mondays the guys who get the benefit to go visit their families for the weekend narrate everything that went through, EVERYTHING” he said with emphasis while placing a hand over my right shoulder, leading me towards an office who was by our left. I entered the room before him and heard the door closing behind me, I saw him walk past me towards a desk, he sat down and pointed towards the chairs that were in front, I nodded with a smile an sat down placing my bag on top of my legs, looking at him with attention, he noticed it and kept talking

“So, as I was saying, the guys tell everything on Mondays...How was their weekend, if they had any problem with their families or significant others, the time they woke up, if they had any dreams about consuming drugs or intrusive thoughts about it, anything you can think of they will tell, then, the other interns will give them advice or tell ‘em what they did wrong and stuff” I nodded, memorizing what Matt told me, Monday-Check.  
“What happens on Tuesday?” I asked staring at his blue irises, the sun beams that were coming through the window made them look almost neon turquoise  
“On Tuesdays the guys have the chance of exposing any problem they been facing, it can be regarding other interns, family issues, things they need advice on...They get that through other interns and Hwasa” I nodded again, he seemed to understand that I wanted him to keep going  
“Wednesday, uhhh...Harsh day, that’s the day when your input, mine and the one of the other professionals of the centre matters the most...We evaluate how they are doing and the ones we see failing the most, not cooperating at house chores, being rude to us or other interns, the ones who relapsed or present too many intrusive thoughts...Anything that’s not working properly...We sit them down in the middle of the circle and they get some behavioural therapy...Some of them yell to the person sitting at the centre, others just say things calmly but in the most sharp way possible. It’s pretty intense” I nodded, understanding that it was the way they confronted inappropriate conducts. They wanted to make them unlearn wrong behaviour.  
“Got a little quiet there, Yongsun” Matt said supporting his head on his left hand, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled back  
“Yeah, a little, I was thinking about the Wednesday therapy...” I said simply, he nodded  
“I know it sounds a bit harsh, but I know you understand the theory behind it all”  
“Yeah, every behaviour can be changed cause we learn all of them” He nodded  
“Mhm...You seem a bit reluctant about this kind of therapy I see” he said chuckling, I couldn’t help but do the same  
“Well, to be honest, it’s not my first choice when it comes to individual therapy” I said smiling widely, he chuckled for a second but a yawn made a sudden appearance  
“I’m sorry” he said embarrassed “Last night I only slept for 2-3 hours, things got a bit wild here”  
“Don’t worry...So...What about Thursday?” I asked smoothly, he gave me a toothy grin, understanding that I didn’t cared about the yawn  
“Thursday’s pretty light! They have to memorize a specific part of a book that explains different aspects of addiction and then recite it...We also make them explain what they understood about it and Fridays, we talk about the week and then offer some advice to the guys who won the benefit of going out for the weekend...But anyways it’s not what you’re here to do, you’ll be doing individual therapies...Once a week you’re gonna be having individual therapies with each of the interns at your office, they’re currently 18, 14 boys and 4 girls, I prepared your office and on the top of your desk I left a folder with some rules you need to know about this place, some basic paperwork and a report that includes the name of each of the patients and important info about them”  
I licked my lips and smiled  
“Thank you for taking your time to explain things to me, I re- I was interrupted by someone knocking on the door 

“Come on in” said Matt with his kind voice, I turned towards the door and saw the guy who smiled at me through the glass doors smiling wide, Matt approached him and grabbed him by the shoulders

“Yongsun, this is Eric, he’s been an intern patient for 3 months now, Eric, this is Yongsun Kim, the new therapist” he introduced me to Eric, who smiled and vowed, he extended his hand towards me, I grabbed it firmly  
“Nice to meet you, Eric, we’ll be seeing each other in therapy” I said staring at him, I could feel his glance going up and down my body, he wanted to flirt with me.  
“Sure thing, it’s nice to meet you too” he replied with a little smirk on his face, I stared at Matt who frowned  
“What do you need, Nam?” He said harshly, Eric seemed to catch the annoyance in Matt’s voice and cleared his throat  
“Leader Matt, I haven’t taken my morning pills, can you give them to me?” I looked at Matt who pulled out a bunch of keys out of his pockets and opened a cabinet were I could see a lot of pillboxes with names on them, he grabbed the one that said Eric on it and handed him the corresponding pills  
“Sometimes you’ll have to give them their pills too...But just look at the name tags” he said placing the pillbox on top of the others, closing the cabinet  
“Thanks leader Matt, see you around leader Yongsun” Eric said exiting the office  
“Leader?” I said frowning and smiling a bit, Matt laughed out loud  
“Chief’s orders, setting boundaries and stuff” he shrugs still smiling “Want me to show you your office? So you can take your things there and get your day started?”  
“Sure thing” I reply grabbing my things, Matt helps me with some of them and we start walking through the house, we go up the stairs and turn to the left  
“Your office!” Matt said opening the door, I entered the room, looking around: A desk with two chairs facing each other, an empty shelf and a black divan - This is gonna need a lot of work to make it more comfortable for the interns and myself...maybe a plant, books, my diplomas, paintings and maybe some ornaments to place on my desk, and mayb... - my train of thoughts got interrupted when I heard Matt talking 

“I’m gonna leave you here for you to get use to the place and check out the folder I mentioned before” he said with those puppy eyes staring right back at me, I nodded and walked towards the chair behind my desk  
“Thanks again, Matt” I said sincerely, sitting down and placing my arms on my desk, Matt nodded and closed the door behind him and suddenly I found myself all alone at my new office... hell this place was going to need some of the Kim charm to make people feel comfy...I sighed deeply, 18 patients, that’s a lot of work but I was pretty used to that.  
I grabbed the folder and started reading, the first pages were all of the rules that the interns had to comply while spending their time as residents, a book with different explanations about the personality traits that had an influence in developing addiction and more stuff, I decided to put my glasses on, grabbing my highlighter and favourite black pen and headed towards the interns part.  
“Here we go...” I started reading, the reports included the date they arrived at the rehab centre, what their main addiction was, and a basic description of personality traits...

“Eric Nam...27 July 2019 - Cannabis - Crystal Meth - Alcohol: Narcissistic - Manipulative - Promiscuous (Observation: Sexual relations could be considered another addiction of his) - Charismatic” I leaned my head to the right and bit the tip of my pen...This description were so general, I made a mental note to form my own opinion when I had the first therapy session with each of them, even though I’d still consider what appeared on the report, I flipped the page and saw the next patient  
“Hyun-Woo Park... 13 April 2019 - Cocaine - Crystal Meth - Cannabis - Alcohol - Anything you don’t consume, Mr. Park? - I whispered with a little smile on my face - Cooperative - Quiet - Schizoid (Observation: He presented a psychotic episode) I nodded and flipped to the next page...I spent almost an hour reading the report and taking notes, I took of my glasses noticing I only had 2 sheets left, I smiled contently and stretched my arms on top of my head, I moved my neck to the left and then right, I grabbed my phone and watched the hour “12.32 PM”, I rubbed my eyes and put my glasses on again...  
A’right! Let’s finish reading this and then I’ll make the individual therapy schedule - I put my glasses on again and read the name 

“Moon Byul-yi 24 December 2019 - Alcohol - Cocaine - Benzodiazepines - Avoidant (Obs: The patient does not cooperate in therapy sessions, she is polite but she directs the conversation to topics that she’s interested in; Even though she does not talk about personal issues, she’s really charming and nice in sessions)  
I raised a brow, her description really caught my attention. Avoidant traits but seemed very comfortable around people, the only one out of the bunch who had just one trait on her file, I smiled. 

“Moon Byul-yi, you seem like a challenge and when I took this job, I decided I was gonna beat every single challenge I faced...Hopefully we’ll be seeing in session soon”


	2. First day: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solar’s first day as a psychologist on a rehab addiction centre

I stretched myself once again, closed the folder that Matt had prepared for me and decided to turn on my laptop so I could start working on the individual therapy schedule, I started typing in the names of the interns, I was gonna be seeing 5 of them on Mondays, 4 on Tuesdays, 5 on Wednesdays and 4 on Thursdays, so I could have Fridays to do some paperwork and other stuff I couldn’t do on the rest of the week. It took me just a couple of minutes to organize the schedule, it wasn’t really that hard; I checked the schedule for any spelling mistakes and decided to print a couple of copies so I could give one of them to Matt, keep one of them for myself and publish the other so the interns knew the day they had therapy with me. I smiled, things were working out smoothly, my train of thought got interrupted by some knocks on the door

“Come on in” - I said with my gaze fixed on the door, The door opened and I recognized the person right away, it was Ahn Hye Jin or should I say Hwasa? she opened the door and vowed, I replied doing the same  
“Hello, I’m Kim Yongsun, nice to meet you” I replied extending my hand towards her, she grabbed it firmly   
“Nice to meet you, Kim Yongsun; I’m Ahn Hye Jin, but everybody calls me Hwasa” she said with a little smirk plastered on her face, I smiled at her   
“It’s time to eat lunch. We eat with all of the guys downstairs at the dinning room, would you like to sit by me?” Hwasa said smiling, I nodded “Let’s go then” she guided me downstairs towards the dining room, when we got there I could see 20 pair of eyes fixed on us, Hwasa placed her hand on my back and guided me to the place where we were going to sit, Hwasa broke the silence

“Good evening guys” she said in a calm but firm voice, everybody greeted back and vowed, I stared at her, she was really attractive...The first thing I noticed was the way her caramel skin made her features stand out: Her red pouty lips, brown eyes framed by beautiful curled eyelashes, a tiny beauty mark on her right cheek...I looked down for a second, her dark wavy hair reached her hip and yes, she had a really nice body but if I were to be honest with myself, what was more mesmerizing about her was her confidence and this protective aura that she exuded.  
I diverted my gaze from her and redirected it towards the guys in the room, they were looking at me with interest...I looked back and stared at their faces: The group was heterogeneous to say the least; different people from different ages, heights, weights. Some of them smiled at her, others didn’t, others had their eyes filled up with curiosity, I cleared my throat.   
“This is Miss Kim Yongsun, and she’ll be joining us as the new therapist/psychologist since today. I hope to see you all in your best behaviour, cooperating with her at your individual therapy sessions and trusting her and her work” Hwasa said giving me a little nose crinkled smile, she looked adorable. I felt a male voice asking: 

“Will the therapy days change?” He asked calmly, I looked at Hwasa and she understood I wanted to talk.   
“Hello...”  
“Lee Dak-ho” he answered while vowing. If I had to guess he was at his middle 60’s, the few wrinkles around his eyes gave that away, that and his grey hair.   
“Hello Mr. Dak-ho...Hello everyone” I saw them all vowing “Yes, the therapy days will be reschedule, I already organized it, so I’ll be posting them in the afternoon so you guys can check that out, is that ok?” Everyone nodded “I’m really looking forward to meet you all” I added and I saw some of them smiling wide.   
“Let’s sit down and eat” Hwasa said and all of them sat down after her, I followed, in front of me there was a plate filled with bibimbap, it smelled delicious. 

“Want some?” I heard Hwasa asked, she was offering some kimchi to me, I took some.   
“How’s your first day going?” Hwasa asked while eating   
“Pretty good, just trying to get used to the place, people...everything” I said taking a sip of my glass of water  
“You’ll fit in really well...These guys are amazing, they just ruined their life’s cause of drugs, but most of them are really good people on the inside” Hwasa said moving her chopsticks in the air, I nodded and kept eating while making small talk with Hwasa, when we finished, we took our empty plates towards the kitchen and left them on the sink. I turned around and could see Hwasa tapping the back pocket of her pants, she smirked mischievously at me, I smiled with curiosity

“Would you like to join me for a smoke?” She said pulling out a package of cigarettes, I frowned confused   
“They can smoke here, it helps to cope with anxiety; Also, the abstinence symptoms of quitting cigarettes are too strong, they are already fighting the symptoms of their main addiction” she said grabbing me by the arm, leading me towards the front yard of the centre. I could hear someone playing the guitar from afar and 2 voices singing, doing harmonies, they sounded amazing.   
We reached the entrance and Hwasa offered me a cigarette, I took it and we lit them up. I fixed my gaze on a figure that was standing a couple of meters away from me, she was wearing a red blazer, baggy jeans and had her hair up in a bun. I knew she was one of the persons who were singing, but I couldn’t see the other one, the only thing I could see was part of the guitar and one of their hands.   
“They are good, aren’t they?” Hwasa asked smiling fondly, I could see a hint of...pride? In her eyes, she grabbed me by the arm again and we walked towards the girl with the red blazer. I smiled when I saw her tattoos.   
We were almost reaching her when she turned, she was singing with a huge smile plastered on her face...she was absolutely adorable, attractive and cute at the same time, I couldn’t help but notice a dimple on her right cheek. Adorable.   
“Hye-jin ah!” She said in a playful tone while giving Hwasa a short hug “You should quit that nasty habit of yours” said the girl in a childish manner, shrinking her face and sticking her tongue out while pointing towards Hwasa’s cigarrette, Hwasa couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.   
I couldn’t help but smile myself at the exchange, I looked to the side and saw a girl who had a guitar between her arms, she was smiling. She had long dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin and was really thin, I looked at her arms and could see a couple of tattoos on them and her clothes, she had such a unique style; She was wearing a white, sleeveless and wide tank top that left a bit of her stomach exposed, just the right amount and baggy, navy blue jeans. She was breath taking...She had a mysterious aura around her that really caught my eye. I looked at her and she smirked at me, I smiled nervously and took a drag out of my cigarette  
“Yongsun, this is Jung Wheein, she’s the art teacher at the centre, art meaning painting, singing and dancing” Hwasa said proudly “She’s also my best friend since we were teens” I understood everything, that was why Hwasa was so...soft with her.  
“You can call me Wheein” she said extending her hand towards me, I grabbed it and smiled, I could hear the girl by my side clearing her throat   
“I’ll go now, Wheein, let you guys talk and get to know each other” she said standing up, I couldn’t help but check her out for a mili second   
“You’ll be joining the dance class today, Byul?” Wheein said smiling   
“Sure thing” the girl smiled while standing up, placing the guitar under her right arm.   
“Byul...Byul...Moonbyul yi?!” I found myself thinking, her voice caught my attention, as I saw her left hand extended in front of me.   
“I’m Moonbyul-Yi, it’s a pleasure to meet you Ms. Kim” I could feel honesty in her words, which made my heart flutter a bit “Hope we’ll be seeing each other soon at therapy” she said smiling and then walking past me, I felt her scent, musk with some citrus notes...she was so god damn attractive. 

“GET IT TOGETHER YONG, SHE’S YOUR PATIENT” I thought to myself harshly, suddenly I heard a male voice behind me, I turned and saw Matt smiling widely, I stare at him and noticed Moonbyul’s presence a couple of meters away from us, she was staring at me with intensity, I felt shivers down my spine but decided to ignore it and turn towards Wheein and Hwasa. I felt Matt’s arm around my shoulders.   
“How are my favourite ladies doing?!” He said while touching Wheein’s arm, she smiled.  
“Everything good, Matt, how are things doing here?” Wheein asked sitting down on a bench, I followed her, and sat beside her, she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back   
“Well...Things have been kinda hectic lately, we were without a therapist for a week and they got wild! I’m pretty sure things are gonna change with Yongsun here” Matt said hugging Hwasa by the shoulders, I noticed how she rested her body against him, he smiled contently   
“Well...I don’t think it all depends on me, but I’m sure we’ll be a great team” Wheein gave me a little punch on the arm  
“I’m sure we’ll be” she said swinging her legs while sitting on the bench.   
I look at the sky and then I gave a look around, most of the interns were hanging out in groups, having a laugh, drinking a cup of tea, smoking a cigarette, just hanging out...Once again, I could hear music from afar, I knew exactly were it was coming from, it was Moonbyul, of course...She was playing the guitar and singing with a girl and a guy   
“Moonbyul can’t live without music” Matt said staring towards the direction where Moonbyul was, he smiled.   
“Art’s a good therapy for her...She’s getting better day by day” Wheein’s said smiling too, I frowned   
“Getting better?” I asked  
“She had an accident some time ago...Well, you’ll get to know her in therapy, I’m pretty sure she’ll open up with you” Wheein said staring at Moonbyul, I could hear a hint of something hidden behind Wheein’s words, but I didn’t dwell on it, I re directed my gaze towards Moonbyul, she seemed pretty into the song she was playing...Her voice was so deep and full of feelings...it made me feel at ease, I couldn’t tear my gaze off of her...Suddenly she opened her eyes and our eyes meet.   
I could see so much in them, but also nothing...? It was weird, I knew there were a lot of things that Moonbyul had gone through but I couldn’t tell if they were sad, happy, angry memories, I just saw...A LOT.   
I stared for a bit longer as she sang looking at me: 

“But my dreams, they aren’t as empty...as my conscience seems to be...I had hours, only-lonely...”

She wasn’t flirting, I could feel that, it was a way of opening up to me a bit, I sighed and smiled ever so slightly, I saw her nodding and a little smiled appeared on her lips, she knew I understood what she was trying to do and she seemed pretty happy about it. 

“Oh Moonbyul-Yi...I can’t wait to see you in therapy”


End file.
